1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to school utensils. More particularly, this invention relates to school utensils which have features that entice children to use the utensils as toys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
School utensils, such as compasses and ball-point pens, are designed to be purely functional so that they have a flat and uninspiring shape, i.e. a totally uninteresting shape unappealing to children. Therefore, many young children lose interest in using school utensils such as writing implements, and come to dislike studying.
The present invention has been developed with a view to solving these problems with school utensils.